Demispies
by PercyandAnnabethLOVE
Summary: Annabeth and Thalia go to Gallagher Academy. Will they become friends with their roommates or will they kill each other? Find out. Sequel to Karaoke Night.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I own everything  
>Perry the platypus: RRRRRR<br>Me: Come on. Can't I ju-  
>Perry the platypus: RRRRRR<br>Me: O-kay! ***_**Little snitch* **_**I don't own anything!**

Annabeth's POV

"Are we there WOAH!" Thalia said. The WOAH was because, yes, in fact we were there. That and WOAH pretty much summed the mansion. "I thought it was a school," I said, as we got out of the limo. "Apparently, not," Thalia said, not even trying to hide the awe in her voice, "Take my picture." When she handed me her phone and I realized how out of place she looked. With her black hair, the darkest uniform we have (only the good spy young cover outfit), and black stiletto boots. After I took the picture, she grabbed the phone and sent the picture to Nico. When her phone dinged, she giggled. "He says 'Φαίνεστε τρομεροί! Σας χάνω ήδη' He is such a goober," She said, practically glowing, "Here let me take your picture!" So I handed her my phone and posed. When the picture was taken, I sent it to Percy. "He says 'Καταπληκτική επιτυχία! Είναι ότι το σχολείο σας; Είναι ότι εσείς; Φαίνεστε πανέμορφοι!' He is so sweet!" I said with a huge smile on my face. "Let's get inside," Thalia said. We smiled, linked arms, and walked towards our future.

**All the important stuff happens next chapter this is just a preview. Love ya! (people don't hear it enough)**


	2. It's on!

**Perry the platypus and I own nothing! Well, mostly me, Perry owns stuff.**

Annabeth's POV

"Hello girls!" a beautiful woman called, "I'm Headmistress Morgan." "It's nice to meet you, Headmistress," Thalia said as we shook hands, "Where is our room?" I suppressed a laugh. Just like Thalia to jump straight to the chase. "Room 37, here's your key," She said in a sing-song voice. "Thank you, Miss Morgan," I called over my shoulder as Thalia dragged me down the hall. We made our way to room 37 and we could hear a T.V. blaring. We swung open the door and gasped. The floor was covered with dirty uniforms and the beds weren't made. I saw an assortment of girls sitting on a bed in front of the T.V. and it was blaring Danny Phantom. They laughed when Danny's shower appeared in the middle of his cafeteria. I couldn't help but laugh but Thalia was cracking up. The girls spun around, smiled and walked up to us. I didn't really notice it but they were stalking us. We were prey. Well, almost all of them. The other girl just paused the T.V. I could barely get into fighting stance because they were so fast. "They're our new roommates," She called in a dainty Southern accent and they paused. "Oh," the lead girl said, "I'm Cammie Morgan." "Headmistress Morgan's daughter?" Thalia asked but Cammie didn't answer. "I'm Bex Baxter," a gorgeous girl said and gracefully shook our hands. "I'm Macey McHenry," a girl with glossy black hair and crystal clear blue eyes said. "I'm Liz Sutton," a girl said, while successfully managing to trip over the T.V. remote. We helped her up and I said, "I'm Annabeth Chase." "Thalia," Thalia said simply. "No last name?" said Bex. "No," Thalia responded flatly. Suddenly, my cell phone starting singing Complicated by Avril Lavigne. "Oops, I have to take this," I said grabbing my phone from my purse. "Hey Seaweed Brain!" I sing-songed in his ear. "I see you made it safely, Wise Girl," Percy called back. "Did you think I wouldn't?" I challenged. "I wanna kiss you for saying that," He said. "Oh, too bad!" I said, giggling. "I gotta go teach sword training," He said sounding sad. "Bye! MWAH," I said, kissing the phone. I listened to his bye and then hung up. "I'm back!" I called. "SSSHHH!" Thalia said her eyes glued to the screen. I suppressed a laugh and joined them to watch the end of Eye for an Eye (a Danny Phantom episode). When the show ended we slid into our PJs and right before I fell asleep I heard whispering. "There's something weird about them," Cammie whispered, "They speak fluent Greek." "Totally," Bex whispered, "I heard that guy, Seaweed Brain, say something about teaching sword training." I suppressed my laugh and started to brain storm. It would be easy to mess with them. "Goodnight, guys!" I said loudly, "Goodnight, Thalia!" "And guys stop whispering," Thalia said. "Ψιθύρισμα στάσεων Yea," I said laughing. They pointed at me and Macey mouthed weird. I gasped inward. Ooh, it is on Mchenry!


	3. karaoke

**I don't own a thing. Sorry if that disappoints you.**

Third person's POV

"Come on guys," Cammie whispered, "We have, like, 10 minutes." Bex and Macey followed close behind. Liz just complained, "I was told we were watching Control Freaks." (Sorry for my obsession with Danny Phantom) "Well, we aren't," Bex said, "We are spying on our new roommates." After about 5 minutes of rummaging through Thalia and Annabeth's stuff they were pretty much ready to give up until, "Guys!" "Yea Macey?" Cammie asked. "Check this out," Macey called. They surrounded Annabeth's suitcase and something shiny caught their eye. Cammie gasped, "Is that a knife?" "Yep, it's some sort of metal I've never seen," Bex said, awe in her voice. "Why would they need a knife?" Liz asked, obviously confused, "They teach us to use our hands and feet as weapons." "HEY GUYS!" Annabeth called, "See you found out our secret." She explained how she was a demigod and suddenly she was dangerous. "Hello Gallagher Girls and Zach," Headmistress Morgan said over the speakers, "To celebrate our new students arrival we will be having a karaoke night." Then a new voice came on, "Hello, the theme will old Disney movies." Annabeth gasped, "Aphrodite!" "You will also need a music video," Aphrodite's voice continued, "See you Friday!" Annabeth and Thalia explained what happened last time they did karaoke with Aphrodite.


End file.
